The Grand Magic Games
by Wapplez
Summary: Fairy Tail is back, and better than ever! When the guild is informed there will be another Grand Magic Games, they can't resist joining! Rated T to be safe
1. Intro

Hey guys! i just got a new computer for Hanukkah, so it'll be so much easier to write, I mean, better than just a phone, this story is going to be about Fairy Tail, so be prepared!


	2. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the guild, well if you call fighting normal. The rowdy guild was filled with cheer, and alcohol, and that means brawls. Natsu and Gray started it, going on about their friendly rivalry, unfortunately Erza's cake ended up getting crushed, and now it's a full-on battle. Lucy was sitting at the bar, ecstatic to be back in the guild, it's been a rough year for her. Before the guild disbanded, which can be pretty depressing itself, Lucy has been through some traumatizing things. She alone, had to fight against tartaros, which ended up with her water spirit's key being broken. Luckily Tartaros got defeated, and the guild members were fine. Sadly, the master of Fairy Tail decided to disband the guild, stating it's for everyone's own good. Lucy has been alone for a year, and its left a big impact her, but she's ok now, and was happy now that everyone's together again. Everyone seemed happy too, everyone had a smile on their face, even the ones fighting.

The battle was soon disturbed by the very short guild master, with a large piece of paper in his hand.

"Shut it brats!" he started, but then coughed "I mean children," he continued, "I just got a letter from the king of Fiore, he wants fairy tail to compete in the Grand Magic Games," and right after he finished, the whole guild filled with cheers of excitement, and he had to shush them again. "I have already picked five members to participate, and we will have two teams, the other not decided yet, if you weren't picked I suggest stepping up your game to compete!" he finished, leaving the guild in suspense. Luckily he quickly continued his sentence "The five members on team A will be; Natsu, Gray, Erza," he started the people mentioned had proud faces on "also, Wendy and Lucy," he finished, receiving shocked faces from the two girls.

"But master," Lucy started "I competed in the last games and I failed! Why'd you pick me?" she finished, with a look of worry and fear on her face.

"Because my child, you have gained so much strength over the past year, I can tell" he simply responded, not saying anything else before yelling out to the guild "I will be picking the other teams members in a month, good luck training!" he shouted before retreating to his office, the members just making faces because nothing was said about training previously.

The guild was filled with a loud chatter, leaving Lucy alone with her thoughts.

 **Sorry for it being short, haha! I'm so happy I can actually write with a computer, anyway the story takes place after the one year timeskip, I will be working on it more tomorrow!**

 **Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah!**


	3. Chapter 2

The members hoping to participate were told to train in multiple locations, Fairy Tail team A were helping them train, masters orders. Natsu and Lucy, happy too of course, were sent to the top of a mountain range near Magnolia. They were told that guild members were going to be going through trials, and at the top of the mountain, if they make it, they would be in a battle with one of them. They would gain strength along with the people hoping to make it into the games.

Several days later, only 2 people passed for Natsu and Lucy, Gajeel and Juvia, meaning that they both had a chance to compete. They weren't sure who made team B but they knew[H1] it would be great.

Training went by too soon, and before they knew it, they were back in the guild, waiting for the master to announce the other team

"I knew most of you were waiting, and I finally have the results," the guild master stated before continuing "Fairy Tail team B will be Gajeel, Laxus, Juvia, Levy, and Elfmen! Congrats to everyone!" he finished with a grin.

Everyone, even the people who didn't make it, partied their asses off, and they went all out. Later in the night, alcohol was brought in and there was a drinking contest. Many people joined, even Lucy, but Cana was the winner, she barely got drunk and yet beat everyone. Lucy decided to go home and pack, and that's what she did. After multiple times stumbling after drinking, she finally made it home, put fell asleep on the floor, not even bothering to go to her bed.

Lucy woke up early in the morning, before sunrise, with multiple marks on her face 'that's what I get for sleeping on the floor' she thought. Lucy then got right to packing, since she was leaving later in the day. After making sure she had everything, she left the apartment, excited for what's going to be happening in the next few days.

At the guild, multiple people were packed and ready to go, some rushing home to make sure to be packed by the time the train comes. Lucy walks to the bar, where the demon matchmaker mage worked.

"Good morning, Mira," Lucy greeted Mirajane. Mira turned around with a very happy grin on her face.

"oh, good morning! Did you sleep well?" she asked, eying the not very visible, but still here, marks on her face.

"nah," was all she got for a reply by the celestial wizard. "Are you excited for the games?" Lucy asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," Mira cheerfully replied "What about you, still nervous?" she questioned.

"Hell yeah, I'm terrified to compete, why'd master pick me Mira?" she questioned the white-haired mage desperately.

Mira simply giggled "Lucy, you're so strong, of course you would get picked" she said with a grin on her face.

Lucy and Mira had a conversation that carried out until the guild all went their separate ways to get to the train station.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I've been busy for the holidays but I'll be writing more soon!**

 **Do you have any ideas? Like any drama or conversations between guilds or people? Please review on the story or if you have ideas!**

* * *

[H1]Don't focus much on training


End file.
